shadow puppets
by kerin17
Summary: eward and the gang are getting bored in forks they here the arrival of some new kids and get a little anxious to meet them but who ever said they wre human? not me bella swan an her bro alexander an noelle are about to show us what lays in the shadows
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I was lost in my music trying to escape my boredom when that evil little pixie spoke well more like

screeched "EWARD GET YOUR MOPPY ASS DOWN HERE!" I growled at that 'moppy' comment

"come on Edward I wanna see the new kids come on!"

fucking Alice I can say that I do love my jet black spike haired pixie sister she was only 4,3 an inch or so taller in heels I still dwarfed her but you could almost never get your way with Alice she may be small but she was vicious always with nonsense like this

…oh well in a blink I was in the drivers side of my Volvo and sped off to school not really giving a damn about school but enjoying the purr of my car as the world zoomed by

"really alice it not like we would have been late either way why this interest in the new humans I could care less"

Rosalie piped in rose was in one word a BITCH she had long blonde hair and supermodel looks as human boys would say a blond boom-shell "they're all the same fucking annoying" '_they better not be girls then ill have to show then Emmet's mine again …ugh' _her jealous territorial thought annoyed me to no end

alice waved a dismissive hand at rose and bounced up and down as we neared the school like a squirrel with caffeine nuts

As I pulled into the school parking lot alice's excitement was contagious and now I was curious about the new students my self alice got out of the car at vampire speed

"alice contain yourself you'll expose us calm down jasper help" I pleaded with my brother jasper he smirked at me and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and used his gift to send a wave of calm to her she calmed slightly but was still bouncing but now rose was also trying to calm emmet who alice had rubbed off on also

Jasper and Emmet were for all intensive purposes my brothers jasper had dirty blonde hair with sharp features he was tall and lean with a southern air about him he was turned during the civil war he was soldier he is relatively new to our way of life but thanks to alice he was adjusting fine emmet on the other hand was as big as a house tall and muscled with curly brown hair he look menacing but in reality he was a huge teddy bear

While I chuckled at the enormous emmet jumping up and down like alice two black sleek motorcycles sped into

the lot looking like they didn't plan on stopping came to an screeching halts one of the bikes had someone on the back who hoped of before the bikes stopped completely and fell laughing their ass off as emmet puts it

"oh my god that was priceless but bells won hands down" the girl I guessed by her tight jeans and equally tight blue tank top

The girl pulled of her helmet going over to the to drivers who you could tell even with their helmets on were glaring at each other the girl had long black hair that stopped just past her shoulders she looked to be of asain descent with tall athletic body and tained skin a round face and electric blue eyes she put her hands on the other bikers shoulders and smiled

Next the male driver pulled of his helmet and continued to glare at the female driver who had yet to take off her helmet

He was tained as well a built like a brick house he looked about 6'2 an inch shorter than emmet he had buzz cut black hair and gold brown eyes he shock his head and smiled at the smaller women and shrugged

The other driver huffed and threw off her helmet I was shocked to say the least at the beautiful scowling creature in front of me she had long waste length brown hair and dark milk chocolate eyes that for a minute I was lost in then she stode and my breath caught she was smaller than me with an curvy body that called out to every male instinct in me

She had on combat boots with skin tight black jeans on and fitted white shirt that said 'come over to the dark side' with a leather jacket over top

"fuck both of you lets do this im getting bored you as swipes" the beautiful creature spoke with an amused under tone

"awww……..don't be like that bells we love you" the guy cooed wrapping his arms around her she yelped and wigged around then gave in as he hosted her over his shoulder and she pouted as he began to walk toward the school and the gapping crowds who were all buzzing with thoughts of the new kids

"yeah bells lets have some fun while were here" the other girl giggled grabbing the big guys hand and following"

The beautiful creature on the mans shoulders rolled her eyes and then they meet with mine and the world stopped she froze and I did the same her her breath hitched and she looked away it was then that I realized I could not read her thoughts I tried again and was meet with nothing from any of them

I spun around an faced my family and turn to alice I looked at her and saw what I hoped I wouldn't jasper felt my panic

'_Edward what's wrong' _jasper thought to me I shock my head and said some thing that I knew was not good

"I cant read them none of them at all" I whisper and was greeted 4 sharp intakes of unneeded breath

Them all our thoughts were the same _'FUCK US'_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARATERS SO DON'T GET IT TWISTED SILLY READERS IM MEAN REALLY**

**EPOV**

I was confused and startled by my families silent declaration I know why the curse passed my lips it was because I was so lost and confused by the beauty in front of and that rarely ever happens to me…_ever_

Rose was first to speak and noticed my confusion and furrowed her brows at me "Edward tell me your not saying you didn't see that" she screeched at me to low for humans to hear she huffed when I only looked back at her blankly

Jasper piped in at this point "look what happened Edward but how you did not notice is behind me" he drawled laying heavy on his southern accent at this time he projected what happened while I was other wise engaged:

_The girl and I were staring intently at one another when she looked away I was still focused on her jasper was about to question me when he noticed the two others turned their heads at the same time the girl looked away the two of them stared at me intently for a second before they're eyes turned pitch black and the guy growled jasper tensed but just as fast as that happened they turned back and kept walking_

I pulled out their

_Yeah…..how in the hell did I miss that_

Maybe because you were ogling some hot chick with full pouty lips as she bit in to them

_Oh fuck im a perv_

Yup, yup your are sick man you

I shock my head and wonder idly as to when I became crazy I turned back to my family and turned back to say reply when the bell rung we all agreed to finish later at lunch today Alice and I had the same first period global together and sat at our usual table when Alice's eyes glazed over I meant to join her to see what happened but she blocked it from me

Once her vision was over she announced in a weary voiced "they have launch with us" and her nose scrunched up a little I sighed in acknowledgment to her statement still wondering how it was that girl had me so distracted that I missed that whole eyes-change-to-thingy

Suddenly Alice hissed at me great again I was lost in thought I turn my full attention to her now she frowned at me

"Edward what's up with you ive been calling you what's up" she asked worried

I sighed "nothing got distracted continue" she shrugged her shoulders and continued

"well what do we do they obviously aren't human and they looked hostile I mean did you see they're eyes when they saw us looking at the what do we do ?" she looked at little wary at the end

"im not sure Alice we ca-"

I couldn't finish sentence because I was swamped by a scent I've smelled before it was like the smell of the clouds before it rained mixed with something dark it smell amazing but it didn't burn my through it was just pleasant then the two people from earlier burst in the door hands entwined I was to busy eyeing the beauty before and though may be I could read their thoughts I tried and still nothing

As soon as they were completely in the room peoples thoughts went straight down the drain

_Omg look at her she is hot the things I would do _

_He is in one word hot id kill to wrap my legs around that _

_To bad he's with her maybe I can change his mind_

_Great another stuck up couple now what _

_Ooh I can get him anyday then I get eddy, jasper, an Emmet then id have them lick me all- _

At that point I stopped listening that was just wrong humans can be scary and I looked at the two kids as Mr. Vander was telling them to sit in the empty seats in front of us we tensed at their approach I saw the girl smile at me sweetly then sit down and turned to us

"we wont tell if you don't" she said to low for humans to hear and smiled warmly at us

I was shocked to say the least I only stared openmouthed at her

"okay shack on it" was Alice's intelligible answer then she shout out her hand to shack the girls then shock it

She then smiled at us then "im Noelle Ji this is Alexander swan he's my boy toy and the girl with us earlier was bella his sister and my best friend" she introduced _so the beauty had a name and it fit perfectly bella _

I shock my head at my shock state and introduced my self "im Edward cullen and this is my sister alice cullen nice to meet you both"

"hahaha….don't worry Edward we wont do anything to you or your family actually I have a feeling were going to be close friends you and I" Alexander said winking at me earning a slap to the back of his head by Noelle much like one rose would deliver to emmet"

"will you stop she'll kill you and ill help" she scolded

"oh you know im right…. hey Edward what color are bellas eyes" he asked and smiled

Now I was confused "umm chocolate brown" I answered warily

Alexander an Noelle smiled at me now I was really dumbfounded I was about to ask what this was about when the bell rung

"I hope to see you at lunch _brother_" Alexander said wrapping his arm around Noelle and leaving

I turned to alice who looked just as confused as me "what was-"alice cut me off

"Edward why did you say her eyes were brown?" Alice asked

I frown "because they are?" it came out as more of a question

"no Edward they silver green really" now this was just getting annoying

**NEXT CHAPTER BPOV CLIFFY I THINK PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
